A Tigerstar short: Fear of Lights
by Brittstar
Summary: Why did Tigerclaw lose his cool in the MOonstone. Lets find out. Based on a part from Into The Wild. One-Shot. Rated T for refrences to Violence.


A Tigerstar Short

Fear of Lights

"Come. Its time."

Tigerclaw stiffened as he, Bluestar, Firepaw, Ravenpaw, and Graypaw neared the Mothermouth. He wondered if he would see anything and the crushing preasure of what he had done weighed heavy on his shoulders. He dreaded entering that stone. He noticed out the corner of his eye, Firepaw glanced at him with surprise. He stiffened but relaxed when the flame-pelted apprentice said nothing. He was curious and guarded about that little tom…well not so little anymore. The ginger apprentice had been growing muscular and large…especially for a kittypet. Tigerclaw had originally ridiculed him silently for his kittypet roots…but then the apprentice had started showing so much promise and skill in the way of the Warrior. Tigerclaw had began to hope that the ginger tom would become another of his strong supporters. Indeed at first Firepaw had looked up at Tigerclaw with admiration, eagerness and respect. But then Tigerclaw had seen that little ginger cat speaking with Ravenpaw…and the looks of admiration and respect turned to suspicion and caution. Tigerclaw suspected the puny black apprentice had told Firepaw what he had done…But he didn't know…maybe it was just the fact that Tigerclaw had ridiculed the tom so badly at first. Tigerclaw would never find out until much later.

Now here they were. On the verge of a yawning black hole.

"How will we find our way in such darkness?" Asked Tigerclaw.

"I will know the way." Answered Bluestar. "Just follow my scent. Ravenpaw and Graypaw, you will remain on guard outside. Firepaw, you will accompany me and Tigerclaw to the Moonstone."

Tigerclaw felt a shock run through his spine and stared at the ginger tom in surprise. He sat down and lifted his chin boldly, pretending to be unconcerned. But as Bluestar stepped into the Mothermouth Tigerclaw could scent his own fear scent. He shook his mighty head and padded after Bluestar. His fear grew as Firepaw stepped in after him, blocking his only escape. He shook it off and padded with confident pawsteps after his invisible leader. On and on through unbreakable darkness they went…The fur began to prickle along his spine as he smelled open air ahead. He suddenly was overwhelmed as whispers echoed around him. They halted in a large cave. Firepaw sat near the cave entrance and Tigerclaw sat closer to Bluestar. The whispers were everywhere and Tigerclaws fear-scented panting filled the silence. Tigerclaw began to understand…The whispers were loud and angry, and challenging…They sounded like they wanted blood.

_Traitor!_

_Coward!_

_You will pay Tigerclaw!_

_Your no Warrior!_

_Blood!_

_Death!_

_Murder!_

_Murderer! _

_Disloyal!_

_Foxheart!_

_Murderer! _

_Tigerclaw…_

Tigerclaw jumped slightly. The last voice sounded sad and it was an unmistakable deep baritone voice.

Redtail…

Tigerclaw bristled as light lit up the cave. He could suddenly see them. Starry figures on all sides, hissing and swiping at him, calling him names and dishonoring him. He coward close to the floor as he spotted Redtail at the head of the group. He gazed with hard, haunted eyes at Tigerclaw…such hate…such disappointment…such anger. Redtails voice came again, though his lips did not move.

_Tigerclaw…You must turn away from this Dark path. Blood will destroy you in a mess you create and you shall feel a pain far worse than the unforgiving fire of hunger or the tearing sting of a warriors claws. Turn away Tigerclaw!_

Then Redtail opened his mouth in a loud chilling wail…It was the same scream he had let out when Tigerclaw had killed him….Unable to bear anymore the mighty tabby Warrior turned and fled from the cavern. He brushed past Firepaw and ran and ran. Faster than he could comprehend he could smell fresh air again. He halted and regained his self control. Then he calmly stalked out of the tunnel, ears flat. Ravenpaw nearly jumped out of his fur with a little squeal as Tigerclaw appeared and the great tabby snarled.

"Stop being such a spineless coward!" He spat. He sat down next to Graypaw and stared out over the valley. Redtails wail echoed forever more in his ears.

**Hey guys. Brittstar here. Do you like it? Should I make more one-shots explaining small parts like this? Please review! Thanks! **

**~Brittstar **


End file.
